icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Virginia Scholastic Hockey League
The Northern Virginia Scholastic Hockey League (NVSHL) is a non-affiliated high school ice hockey league composed of teams from the Northern Virginia Area including Fairfax County, Prince Georges County, Loudoun County, Arlington County, Stafford County, and the Cities of Manassas and Alexandria. The NVSHL staff and Board of Directors includes a combination of coaches, parents, team representatives, referee, and rink supervisors. There are also many members who are not affiliated with and particular team or organization. The current league Executive Director is Grey Bullen. Assistant Executive Director is Jeff Nygaard. Bullen joined the league after Bud Sterling served the same capacity for the previous two seasons. Prior to that, the league was headed by Nygaard who brought the league from being a part of the MSHL to its very own distinction, the NVSHL. Teams play a ten game regular season followed by a multi-round single elimination playoff tournament to determine the league champion. History The NVSHL was created in response to a growing number of varsity-level teams in Northern Virginia. Until the inaugural 2001-2002 season, teams from Northern Virginia competed in the similar Maryland Scholastic Hockey League (MSHL). The inaugural season consisted of two conferences of twelve varsity and provisional varsity (Tier-I) teams each, as well as a junior varsity (Tier-II) league. Since that season, the league has expanded to include twenty-two Varsity, five Provisional Varsity, and nine Junior Varsity teams in the 2005-2006 season. The 2005-2006 season saw the change of Tier-II to Junior Varsity to more closely reflect the standard of traditional high school sports. Additionally, the league attempts to structure the divisions within the Varsity classification to closely reflect the "Districts" used by the Virginia High School League. NVSHL teams are not officially recognized as varsity school sports by the Commonwealth of Virginia. Only one team, Osbourn High School, has been officially recognized by its local school board, Manassas City Public Schools. Teams Teams are divided into three levels: Varsity, Provisional Varsity, and Junior Varsity. Varsity teams are further divided into five divisions. Four of these divisions include only varsity teams composed of players from a single school, and are divided by geographical area. These divisions are the Concorde (North) Division, Liberty (East) Division, Cardinal (South) Division, and the Dulles (West) Division. In addition, the fifth division is reserved for all provisional varsity teams (those consisting of players from more than one school). The Provisional Division includes teams from all geographical areas. Provisional teams may not qualify for season-ending playoffs, but do compete in regular season games versus other varsity teams. The games count towards each team's record equally with that of a game played between two varsity teams or two provisional teams. This is a matter of controversy, however, because a talented provisional team may spoil a varsity team's chance to qualify for the league playoffs by defeating them or putting the varsity team at a statistical disadvantage for the purposes of tiebreakers. Junior Varsity teams play in the Junior Varsity Division, a separate division from varsity and do not compete in regular games versus varsity or provisional varsity teams. There is no distinction between Junior Varsity teams composed of players from single or multiple schools. There currently aren't playoffs for junior varsity teams. The last time playoffs were held came in 2003-2004 when Forest Park defeated Paul VI. The champion is determined by season record. In years past, there have been playoffs for the Junior Varsity Division. This division was formerly known as the Nygaard Division, named after the first Executive Director of the NVSHL, Jeff Nygaard. The teams participating are (note that the 2006-07 season has a significant realignment of teams and is divided among the North Conference, South Conference, West Conference, and Junior Varsity - some of these revisions are reflected below): Norris Division Battlefield IceCats Chantilly Chargers Freedom/John Champe Eagles/Knights Patriot Pioneers Stone Bridge Bulldogs Adams Division Herndon/West Springfield Hornets/Spartans James Madison Warhawks Langley Saxons McLean Highlanders Oakton Cougars Smythe Division Briar Woods Falcons Broad Run Spartans Loudoun Valley/Woodgrove Vikings/Wolverines South Lakes Seahawks Westfield/Heritage Ice Dogs/Pride Yorktown Patriots Patrick Division Bishop Ireton Cardinals Bishop O'Connell Knights Forest Park/C.D. Hylton Bruins/Bulldogs North Stafford/Colonial Forge Wolverines Osbourn Park Yellow Jackets Woodbridge Vikings Junior Varsity Bishop O'Connell/T.C. Williams Knights/Titans Briar Woods/Thomas Jefferson Falcons/Colonials Broad Run/Oakton Spartans/Cougars Centreville/Fairfax High School (Fairfax, Virginia) Wildcats/Rebels Dominion/Potomac Falls High School Titans/Panthers Flint Hill Huskies George Mason/Edison Mustangs/Eagles Lake Braddock/George C. Marshall Bruins Loudoun County Raiders Paul VI Panthers Stone Bridge Bulldogs Tuscarora Huskies W.T. Woodson Cavaliers Washington-Lee/T.C. Williams Generals/Titans West Potomac Wolverines Yorktown Patriots Middle School Division Arlington Admirals (Arlington) Arlington Knights (Arlington) Battlefield/Patriot (Prince William) Briar Woods (Loudoun) Broad Run (Loudoun) Central Loudoun HC (Loudoun) Eastern Loudoun County HC/Herndon (Loudoun/Fairfax) Fauquier Bulldogs (Fauquier County) Freedom/John Champe (Loudoun) Lake Braddock (Fairfax) Mary Ellen Henderson (Falls Church) Stone Bridge (Loudoun) Sully/Hunters Mill (Fairfax) Western Loudoun County HC (Loudoun) Woodbridge Gold (Prince William) Woodbridge Green (Prince William) Past champions NVSHL Varisty (Capitals Cup) Champions 2012-2013 - Briar Woods 2011-2012 - Stone Bridge 2010-2011 - Stone Bridge 2009-2010 - Woodbridge 2008-2009 - Bishop O'Connell 2007-2008 - Stone Bridge 2006-2007 - Osbourn Park 2005-2006 - Woodbridge 2004-2005 - North Stafford/Robinson (Co-Champions) 2003-2004 - North Stafford 2002-2003 - Stone Bridge 2001-2002 - Stone Bridge Records Career Goals: (81) Chris Howland - 2008/09-2011/12 - Chantilly Assists: (71) Nicky Grose - 2008/09-2012/13 - Fairfax Points: (121) Bill Day - 2003/04-2005/06 - Madison/Marshall Hat Tricks: (15) Bill Day - 2003/04-2005/06 - Madison/Marshall Penalty Minutes: (178) Kyle Ward-Dahl - 2001/02-2004/05 - Oakton Goals Against Average: (1.50) Robbie Kunka - 2001/02-2004/05 - Langley Saves: (713) Nick Bottorff - 2001/02-2004/05 - Centreville Save Percentage: (.937) Chris Felinski - 2003 - Loudoun County Shutouts: (3) Robert Kunka - 2001/02-2004/05 - Langley Wins: (15) Daryl Anthony - 2001/02-2003/04 - Robinson Record: (14-2) Bryan Lynch - 2001/02-2003/04 - Stone Bridge Single Season Goals: (36) Bobby Surdam - 2002-03 - West Springfield Assists: (31) Christian Litscher - 2011-12 - Battlefield/Patriot Points: (55) John Litscher - 2011-12 - Battlefield/Patriot Penalty Minutes: (65) Miles Miller - 2012-13 - Potomac Falls/Heritage Goals Against Average: (.80) Chris Wingo - 2006-07 - Langley Saves: (438) Nick Bottorff - 2004-05 - Centreville Save Pct.: (.952) Chris Wingo - 2006-07 - Langley Shutouts: (5) Chris Wingo - 2006-07 - Langley Wins: (10) Dominic Mezappesa - 2001-02 - Broad Run Single Game Goals: (8) Brad Surdham - vs. Oakton - West Springfield - Jan 18, 2006 Assists: (7) Steven Csutoros - vs. Osbourn - Osbourn Park Points: (11) Brad Surdham - vs. Oakton - West Springfield - Jan 18, 2006 Category:Ice hockey leagues